


Summer break

by Purrdepie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Titans (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Mikasa caught them, We don't believe in plot in this holy house of ours!, eren lives with his family au, they have a cat called Tom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrdepie/pseuds/Purrdepie
Summary: Ok, hear me out. I had this dream where eren and Levi had sex in eren’s old house and mikasa caught them and I thought: “dang brain, you think of some good shit” and so now this... exists. Enjoy!





	1. The captain arrives

Mikasa woke with a start. She listened quietly for anything as she caught her breath. Hearing nothing but the crackling thunder and lightning from outside she grumbled and got up. Her clock read four in the morning and she sighed. 

As she walked down the hallway to the kitchen though, she heard a sound. No, sounds coming from eren’s room. She turned back and listened against the door before opening it a crack.

“Oh c-CAPtain~ you’re-you’re really being- gah!~ r-rough t-tonight- AHN!~”

Mikasa threw a hand over her mouth to cover her gasp. Was that captain Levi? No way! The shortie? 

She looked back, but the signature raven undercut, coupled with the hard muscled back where unmistakable. Eren was on his knees and Levi was behind him, pistoning in and out of him.

Eren had a deep blush spreading across his cheeks and nose, tears at the edge of his eyes, eyes that rolled back with every thrust. His shaking arms gave way for him to fall on his front, clearly giving Levi a better angle at his prostate as he went faster. 

“Ngh~ you’re the one screaming for me to go harder princess~”

Eren mustered up a moaned laugh before spreading his legs wider.

“I c-can’t he-hel- oh right there~ i can’t help it if- F-FUCK!~ LEVI RIGHT THERE!~”

Mikasa held her breath. Why was their captain here? It was summer break! She dared herself to look again as the screaming got louder. 

“Levi!~ d-don’t surp-pri-AH!~ surprise me like-AH-AH!~ th-that~ w-we- mmh!~... PARENTS!~”

Levi bit harshly into eren’s neck to quieten him back down to whimpers.

“I know, I know”

He chuckled

“But wouldn’t they be happy to see that their perfect little princess was taking cock so well?”

He gave a harsher thrust sending shockwaves through the boy. He gasped and steadied a hand on Levi’s hip, hitting it when he didn’t stop immediately.

“What is it-“

“Shh... I heard something”

Mikasa glared at their cat, frantically yet quietly trying to shoo it away. When it started hissing at her she almost yelled at it. 

Eren’s eyes widened, they weren’t alone.

“Levi... Levi pullout and wait by the bed...”

Levi looked concerned at eren’s sudden hushed voice but did as he was told, slightly relishing in the whimper that came from eren as he brushed past his prostrate once more.

Eren pulled on some underwear quickly and walked to the door. He opened it quickly.

Nothing. 

Just Tom, the cat, hissing and meowing at the door. He sighed in relief and picked him up, kissing and hugging him lovingly. He opened the door to mikasa’s bedroom and put him on the floor, smiling at mikasa’s sleeping form. 

“I know you want to come in, but I’m a little busy right now ok?”

He shut the door and came back. 

As soon as she heard the door shut, mikasa let out the breath she’d been holding, moving the glare at the cat. Bastard.

“You knew about it, didn’t you, stupid puss”

The cat almost looked like it was smiling. The bloody furball. She only managed to tolerate it because of how much joy it gave eren. He seemed to have some sort of secret agreement with the feline.

As soon as the coast was clear she was up again. She grabbed some catnip, perfect persuasion in these kinds of situations, and led Tom out the window.

She moved over beside eren’s door again, listening intently. Eren stretched out his lean back, Letting his spine click neatly. Levi grinned at the boy, stroking his hardness- w-woah... that... eren fit that inside of him?! Guess big things come in small packages... very... very big things. Poor eren, she thought.

Eren sensually pulled down the fresh underwear and flung them to the side, holding up a hand when he saw Levi flinch to go tidy the discarded clothing up.

“Ah-ah-ah, Captain. My house my rules”

He strode over to him and lifting his chin. He caught his lips in a tight kiss as he sat to straddle him. He broke for air and started rolling his hips in his lap.

“It’s a little rowdy isn’t it?”

Levi chuckled. Mikasa had never seen him smile before.

“What is?”

Eren giggled and bit his lip, leaning in, eyes hooded and kissing his neck.

“You sneaking in through my window because you can’t live a day without my heat incasing you?~”

Levi’s hand flew to eren’s hair, gripping it and pulling him back. Eren looked startled, only just catching his breath.

“You talk too much, Jeagar~”

Levi pressed his lips to him again, slowly pushing eren back down onto the sheets.

“Now, where were we?~”

Eren’s arms covered his face as Levi entered him again. He wrapped his legs around his waist 

“A-ah~ c-captain-ah! Sh-shit-t!”

“Fuuuck Eren~ so good, tight little-ngh!~ Fuck!~”

Levi started up a pace again, plunging in and out of him slowly, throwing his head back as he indulged in the pleasure eren was giving him. Eren gripped the pillow as his breath began to fog in the air. 

“F-fuck~ yes-s~ g-go faster captain~ I w-want mo-ore!~”

Levi bent down and thrusted faster, capturing eren’s lips in a kiss. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck, letting their tongues swirl together. They broke for air and Levi gritted his teeth, groaning out.

“F-Fuck, eren I’m gonna cum”

“Nngh!~ sh-shit!~ yeah...yeah, cum inside me captain, fill me up- fill me up, come on captain!~”

Levi thrusted harder and harder before cuming inside of him. Eren arched his back and shot cum across the captain’s chest. The both panted hard as they tried to regulate their breathing. They stared at each other, pupils still blown wide with pleasure. After a while, eren lent up and kissed him, muttering against his lips.

“I love you~”

Levi kissed the side of his lip.

“I love you too. So... so much”

Levi kissed him properly and pulled out. 

“You keep going at that and I’ll have to ask for round two~”

Levi chuckled and bit his lip.

“You racy little rabbit~”

Mikasa sat against the wall, a hand over her mouth. It was probably best to keep this a secret. She ran back to her room and shut the door. Tom was sitting on the window, cleaning himself. He locked eyes with her and jumped down, sauntering past her and scratched the door. She sighed and let him out before going to bed to sleep it over. 

Tom walked into eren’s room, and jumped onto the bed, and nestled in between the two dozing lovers. Tom liked Levi, because levi liked eren. Levi cleaned him. Levi protected him. Levi was trustworthy. Tom nuzzled into Levi’s neck and cleaned it before looking at eren and catching his eye. Eren smiled and hugged them both closer as they fell asleep and the house, once again, fell silent.

~*~

The next morning mikasa woke up a little late. Throwing her cardigan on and rushing downstairs.

Breakfast was just beginning, her stepmother making eggs and bacon on the stove. Eren and his father where sitting at the table, a newspaper being thoroughly read over by the latter as he sipped his tea. And sitting next to eren, with noticeable bed hair, was the captain. 

Carla looked up from her task as she noticed her stepdaughter come downstairs and smiled.

“Ah, nice of you to show up mikasa. Sleep well?”

Mikasa nodded and looked between the people at the table and her stepmum. Grisha noticed her confusion and folded his newspaper. 

“Mikasa, this is captain Levi, he’s going to be staying with us for the holidays”

“Why?”

Mikasa said almost too quickly. Grisha looked up at her before taking a swig of his coffee.

“He didn’t have anywhere to stay due to dr.Zoe having an experiment go wrong on them, and so, him being one of your relatives, eren volunteered our house to look after him”

Grisha gave a half smile and took another swig of his coffee. Mikasa stepped down cautiously and sat at the table. Carla swooped in and gave mikasa a tea before returning to her task. Mikasa took a cautious sip, looking between the captain and eren suspiciously. 

“So... uh, when did you get here, captain?”

Levi looked up from his toast for a moment before taking a bite.

“Last night”

“When?”

Levi looked up at her almost uncaringly.

“Around nine, eren caught me on his way back from armin’s house”

Mikasa eyed him and took another sip.

“So what are your sleeping conditions?”

Eren decided to butt in at this point.

“Don’t worry mikasa, you don’t have to give up your room. The captain is sleeping with me”

“I can see that”

Eren choked on his coffee. Mikasa rushed in to save the situation she’d created. 

“I- I mean that, right there on the table, there’s a mark there. What I meant to say was that you’ll be alright with sleeping on the floor, captain?”

Levi nodded. They all took a sip of their drink unanimously. Carla Broke the awkward silence with a cheery.

“Eggs are ready!”

Everyone responded happily and tucked in. But mikasa looked up at eren and Levi again, seeing eren nudge a little closer to levi and steal some egg from Levi’s plate, she realised. This was going to be a long summer.


	2. Leaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The house was under repairs during the next week as it had been noted by Grisha that eren’s ceiling was leaking. So, with eren’s room full of buckets and repairmen on the roof dusk till dawn, eren and Levi had to find somewhere else to sleep. 
> 
> And that place... just turned out to be mikasa’s bedroom.

Mikasa glanced over at the two figures sleeping on the floor. Tom was nestled into eren’s hip and enjoying the warmth as her brother slept soundly. Levi mumbled a little as he rolled over on his mat to face eren. 

Tom perked up at the sound, his ear twitching as he sat up. Levi opened one eye to look at him. He smirked and lifted the sheet for him. Tom stood up and nuzzled into eren’s head, tugging at his hair and pawing his arm. Eren’s breathing shifted as he woke up.

“Hm? Tom? What is it?”

Tom nudged his head in Levi’s direction. Levi was still holding his sheet up and looked lovingly at the younger. Eren looked over at mikasa, seeing her sleeping soundly and giggled as he snuggled into his lover, Tom coming up between the two. 

Tom let out a loud, happy purr, nuzzling his face into Levi’s neck and stroking his tail along eren’s. Eren bit his lip.

“He likes you”

He said and stroked his fur. Levi’s chest rumbled as he chuckled while Tom eyed eren playfully. Levi pulled eren closer by the hip, causing Tom to move behind Levi and give them a little space. 

Levi pushes above eren and looms over him for a moment before diving down to kiss him. Eren threads his fingers through his captain’s hair and pulled away, only just catching his breath.

“W-wait, m-mikasa migh-mmph~”

Levi quietened him quickly with another kiss. He moved his hands beside his head as he shuffled between his legs. He broke off and kissed over his face, causing the younger to giggle.

“That one’s for loving you, and that one, aaaand that one, that one, that one, and-“

“Ah-ahahah! L-Levi s-stop you’re gonna wake mikasa!”

He whisper-shouted and pushed at his shoulders. The two where soon reduced to a small giggling mess as they just kissed the shit out of each other. 

The two calmed down and caught their breath. Once they did Levi lent down to kiss him one last time before he pushed eren onto his side and spooned him from behind. 

Eren gasped at the simultaneous roll of Levi’s hips and growl rumbling from his chest, the mood of the room quickly shifting. Levi pulled eren closer, almost engulfing him as he continued rolling his hips. Eren whimpered and bit his lip as Levi’s fingers traced under his underwear waistline.

“What do ya think, Jaeger? Is your little Titan coming out to play?~”

Eren gasped.

“Levi! My sister’s right there! W-we c-can hardly-“

“Shhhh, baby~ use those pretty lips for something more... useful~”

Levi’s hands finally dug into eren’s pants and lent into eren’s lips. Eren lifted his fingers to his hair and opened his mouth to give him access. Levi took a hold of his sex and began pumping him to half hardness.

“Ahhh~ so he IS coming out, is he?”

Eren swallowed the spit in his mouth and smirked.

“He missed his friend~” 

Eren bit his lip as rolled his hips into Levi’s hand and then back into Levi’s hips. 

Mikasa’s eyes kept opening when the coast was clear. No way, they weren’t going to do it in here, where they?! I’m right here! But mikasa opened her eyes once more and she noticed that the captain’s hands where DEFINITELY down eren’s pants and and She didn’t think he was looking for his keys. Maybe a lock to put his key in but- ulgh don’t think of it like that ‘kasa. 

Eren threw his head back against the captain’s shoulder and threw a hand over his mouth as a whimper escaped him. Levi continued to pump him gently, lifting his shirt and playing with his nipples. Eren unknowingly began to spread his legs, feeling his captain begin to get excited. 

“Do you feel good eren? You’re sister is right there in front of you and you’re lying here, rutting into your superior’s hand and whimpering like a dog~”

Levi whispered seductively into eren’s ear. Eren only moaned out another whimper in response. His fingers threaded through the captain’s hair as the latter nipped at his neck. Levi eventually started sucking gently when eren stopped him, falling forward a little.

“Wait-wait, d-don’t leave them up that high. My-my parents’ll see them”

Sure enough, Levi did as he was told and left his marks lower, over his back and shoulders. Eventually one of Levi’s hands made their way to eren’s butt and started moulding one of the mounds in it. Eren let out an involuntary whimper and arched into him.

“Do you like being called a dog eren? Like being used to my liking and moved to my mood?”

Eren whined and pushed further against him as Levi’s hand started going faster.

“L-Levi, c-captain wait, I’m-hah~”

“Aww, are you gonna cum in your panties Jaeger?”

“Mmh~ mhm~”

Eren nodded frantically as he desperately tried to keep his mouth shut. Levi pumped his hand faster as the boy gripped his arm, hitting the pillow, signaling that he was about the blow when-

“C-captain!~”

Eren moaned out as he came, shivering out the aftershocks of his orgasm. Levi kissed up his neck, removing his hand from eren’s now soiled underwear and softening cock. Eren turned and kissed Levi gently, breaking for breath. He smiled and turned his body to face him, smirking as he looked down between them.

“Looks like little Ackerman missed his friend too~”

He grinned and palmed him through his pants. Levi bit his lip to hold back a moan before smirking at him.

“You’ve seen my cock Jaeger, your know I’m not little~”

The two giggled at each other when a pillow was thrown at their heads.

“Fuck off... mmmfuckin’... leonheart....”

Mikasa mumbled in her ‘sleep’ and the two quietened down. Levi whispered.

“We should sleep now”

Eren looked at him as if he’d just murdered commander Erwin.

“B-but what abou-“

“Shh shh shh... I’ll sleep it off”

Eren looked at him, concerned for a moment before he nuzzled into him, Levi groaning above him.

“Nngh~ and I can’t do that if you grind your sexy ass right on top of it” 

Eren grinned and continued to grind into the captain’s pelvis.

“Oh I’m sorry captain, I was only getting comfortable~”

“Ngh~ don’t fuck with me Jaeger~”

“I might just, Captain”

Levi was about to kiss him when another pillow was fired at his face. He growled but relented at mikasa’s very convincing ‘stupid braus and her stupid ponytail’ sleep talk. He sighed and pushed a small distance between him and his lover. He kissed his forehead gently.

“Goodnight, love”

“Night, cap’in”

And they finally fell asleep. 

——

The rest of the week was much the same. The two going to sleep in different beds, Tom snuggling between the two to bring them together, almost having sex, mikasa throwing a pillow at them in her ‘sleep’, and them waking up in the same bed. Or floor mat, rather.

But once eren’s ceiling was fixed, and the two moved back in, they went at it like rabbits ‘till the am’s. No sex for a week while his stupid sexy lover and his stupid sexy ass got relieving orgasms almost every night, nearly drove Levi insane.

Mikasa slept with ear plugs in that night. Thank god her stepparents where heavy sleepers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry this took a while, but don’t worry, I have a chapter three in the making! While you’re waiting though, feel free to look at any of my other works! Here’s the preview:
> 
> “Yep, it’s a fever”
> 
> “I really want to kiss you”
> 
> “I’m sorry about this captain, the house tends to get very quiet when eren isn’t around”
> 
> “Mum... What do you think of Levi?”


	3. Eren Gets Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets sick, yeah that’s it.

——

“Yep, it’s a fever”

Grisha said as he took the thermometer from eren’s mouth. He got up from eren’s bed and sighed.

“Well it’s watered down honey and soup for you, eren”

Carla said, keeping her distance and struggling to do so. Levi was sitting on the end of the bed and giving the boy a sympathetic look. Eren sneezed before grisha put a cold wet cloth on his forehead. Eren snivvled.

“I’m sowwy eweywone, I don know how I g-ACHOO!”

Grisha put a hand over his son’s and eren was quiet, smiling. Grisha looked at Levi and ushered everyone out. Once everyone was out of the room grisha spoke to levi outside the door.

“I’m sorry captain, you really are being moved around a lot”

Levi chuckled and reassured him.

“It’s alright, Doctor, I just hope that Eren’s gonna be alright”

“Oh don’t worry, eren’s just prone to getting fevers when the weather changes too quickly, he’ll be fine in a day or two”

Levi smiled and nodded.

“Um, could I have a moment with him?”

“Of course, just don’t get to close, we all want to kiss him, captain, but we can’t have an epidemic on our hands”

And with that he left down the hallway. Levi smiled and entered the room again, shutting the door and sitting on his bed. Eren smiled at him and sniffed. Levi took out his handkerchief and handed it to him.

“Here, blow your nose, kid”

Eren did so and folded the cloth over.

“I really want to kiss you”

Eren said. Levi moved his hand to eren’s and he held it. He lifted it to his lips and kissed it.

“I know...”

Eren smiled lovingly at him. Levi then kissed two of his fingers and booped his nose.

“I love you”

Eren bit his lip and looked at his lap bashfully.

“I love you too”

Levi smiled and stood up.

“I’m going to help your mother make that soup”

Eren nodded and smiled as Levi left the room before laying down to nap. 

Levi entered the kitchen to see Carla at the stove and grisha writing something in a book. Mikasa entered the house with two bags full of groceries, setting them down on the table. Levi offered her and small smile which was surprisingly returned. After their week in the same room, mikasa had begun to warm up to the captain, seeing that he wasn’t as much of a danger to eren as she had first thought.

Levi nodded as mikasa began to put the groceries away and moved over to Carla, offering to help. Carla nodded and smiled brightly at him. ‘Eren is the spitting image of her...’ he thought. The kitchen was quiet as everyone got on with their chores. After a while Carla laughed lightly.

“I’m sorry about this captain, the house tends to get very quiet when eren isn’t around”

Levi chuckled in return.

“Don’t worry mrs Jaeger-“

“Oh call my Carla, sweetie”

Levi smiled.

“Carla, I’m used to the change by now”

Levi concentrated on the vegetables he was chopping as he spoke.

“When Eren sometimes has to go out on missions and the castle tends to get a little quieter”

Carla smiled and started filling up the pan with water and vegetables. She then stoked the fire a little and moved to sit down, Levi joining her and Grisha at the table. Mikasa soon joined them as well, sighing tiredly as she sat down.

Grisha shut his book and leaned into the table before sighing and saying.

“Yes, I suppose it is a little quiet without him”

——

There was a quiet tap at eren’s door. 

“Cone in”

Eren said as Carla walked in with a tray. She shut the door behind her and set the tray on her son’s lap, stroking his head and fighting the urge to lean down and kiss it. 

“Soup and honey, we’ll have your flu off in no time”

She said cheerfully. Eren smiled and picked up his spoon. Seeing his mother make to leave, he stopped her.

“Mum...”

“Yes sweetie?”

Eren blushed before speaking.

“What do you think of Levi?”

Carla smiled at the tray before looking at her son.

“I think that he’s lovely”

Eren smiled warmly before Carla left the room. 

—— 

Later that day, Armin came by with some flowers for his sick friend, which where greatly appreciated. And sure enough, after two days of rest, Eren was back to his usual self and the house once again felt much more alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one week? Wow! Sorry about no smut this time, just you wait! It seems that eren’s secret relationship with the captain is becoming less secret by the day! Here’s the next preview:
> 
> “It’ll be an experience. I can get to know you all better”
> 
> “There’s a hotter climate here in the summer, so the water tends to get warm throughout the day and even the night sometimes!”
> 
> “Something just touched my leg!!!”
> 
> “M-make...make Love to me”


	4. Beach Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting cuter and we’re at the beach this time!

They where going to be spending a weekend at the beach. Grisha had offered a couple of times if Levi wanted to stay at the house so he wouldn’t have to continue to deal with his constant bedroom changes, but Levi always quickly declined with a soft smile.

“It’ll be an experience. I can get to know you all better”

He said, and it would be. They’d be staying in a beach house and thankfully wouldn’t have to be sharing rooms. Levi knew that he wouldn’t be waking up alone though. 

They’d hired a carriage to take them the first fifteen miles and then walked another half mile to get to the house, sighing in exasperation once they had arrived. Eren rushed to put his bag in his room, quickly getting into his trunks before rushing back downstairs and out the door.

“See you all at the beach!!!”

He yelled as he left. Mikasa and Levi smiled as eren ran off in the direction of it. They too, quickly got ready and ran out the door.

Once they got there, they tossed their towels next to eren’s and rushed into the warm water with him. Levi was surprised to find it warm when he got in and voiced such confusion to the others. Eren flashed that signature enthusiastic grin at him.

“There’s a hotter climate here in the summer, so the water tends to get warm throughout the day and even the night sometimes!”

Mikasa smiled and nodded at him in confirmation. Levi smiled back and chuckled a little. Eren suddenly had an idea and gave a look to mikasa, who seemed to pick up what he was putting down. They both smirked at the captain who was slowly becoming once again, confused.

“What... what is it? Is there something on my- AHHH!!!”

Splash! Eren and mikasa jumped on Levi to push him into the water. Levi resurfaced, coughing and shaking the water out of his face, the other two in stitches. Levi looked down at them and smirked.

“Alright, you asked for it” 

He began, quickly wading through the water to catch the other two before dunking them too. They where all screaming and laughing, each dunking each other and splashing. 

Grisha and Carla soon arrived with a blanket and picnic basket. Carla calling out to the three.

“Guys! Lunchtime!”

They all calmed down their splashing and smiled as they rushed over to their towels, quickly drying off, and rushing over to the blanket, careful not to get sand on it. They all sat down and began to dig into their sandwiches. Eren hummed happily.

“Fanks mom! Dees are soh good!”

Carla smiled at his praise.

“Thank you eren, don’t speak with your mouth full”

The tips of eren’s ears and cheeks blushed as he tried to laugh it off, swallowing quickly.

“Sorry”

Carla gave him a knowing smile as they continued. Throughout their meal, Levi shuffled closer and closer to eren, the latter subconsciously nuzzling into him. Eren finished his sandwich and jumped up, grabbing Levi by the wrist and tugging him up.

“C’mon captain, let’s see how deep we can get!”

The other chuckled and followed him.

“You too mikasa!”

Mikasa waved him off and threw him a smile.

“I’m good here eren!”

“Ok!”

And with that, eren and Levi ran into the ocean. Grisha leaned back and smiled, watching the two.

“You seem happy about something, dear”

Carla said. Grisha looked at his wife and chuckled.

“I think eren has found someone very suitable is all”

Mikasa rolled her eyes.

“I hope you don’t mean in the friend way, dad”

She smirked nudging him. Grisha shook his head, laughing.

Eren and Levi were chest deep in, sticking close to each other, holding hands under the water. Suddenly eren screamed and jumped into Levi’s arms.

“Something just touched my leg!!!”

Levi chuckled at him, patting his back. He lent down, keeping eren above the water and lifted up a nest of seaweed.

“I appear to have found the sea monster, my damsel in distress”

Eren smiled and played along.

“Oh thank you, my night in shining armour, you have saved my life, I am in your debt”

Eren feigned fainting in his arms, accidentally dunking his own head in the water and coming up, quickly spluttering. They giggled and hugged each other close.

Levi pushed their foreheads together, kissing his nose and then his lips chastely, eren smiling in return and closing his eyes, humming.

Grisha gave a smug look to mikasa.

“Yes, I think it’s a little late to consider that friendship”

Mikasa chuckled and cupped her mouth, standing up.

“Hay lovebirds! Make some room I wanna splash you!”

Eren and Levi jumped, eren hiding in Levi’s shoulder while the latter chuckled. Levi turned to mikasa, a challenging look in his eyes.

“Alright Ackerman, if it’s a splash off you want, it’s a splash off you’ll get!”

-*-

That night Levi was nudged from his slumber around midnight. The moon was high in the sky and casting shadows across his room. 

“Hmm? Eren? What is it sweetheart” 

“I...um... I want to show you something...”

Levi blinked himself awake as eren pulled him up by his hand. He led him outside and to the beach. The moon and stars where reflecting on the water and giving it a romantic glow. Eren slowed down and turned to him, the light catching his teal eyes perfectly. Without breaking eye contact, he shuffled out of his slippers, placing them away from the tide. 

“What is it you wanted to show me, love?”

“Th....this...”

Eren blushed a little as he began to open his shirt, taking it and the rest of his clothes off and putting them next to his slippers. He stood there, naked as the day he was born and stepped back, entering the ocean. Levi looked a little confused at first but understood when eren reached out his hand for him.

“Join me?”

Levi smiled and undressed himself as well, taking his hand and wading in with him.

“H-hah?...I-it’s warm?”

Eren giggled and pulled them in mid deep.

“I told you it would be” 

Levi wrapped his arms around him, threading his fingers through his hair. He leant down and kissed him gently. 

“I love you so much”

He muttered. Eren smiled and pressed their foreheads together. 

“I know you do, and I love you too... more than anything”

He leant up to connect their lips again, lifting his arms around his neck. Levi broke the kiss, almost breathless.

“Show me”

Eren’s breath hitched and he kissed him quickly, gasping for air as he wrapped his legs around his waist.

“M-make...make Love to me”

Eren whined out between breaths. Levi growled and pulled him closer, biting into his neck. Neither cared that eren’s parents might notice. Mikasa hummed quietly as she looked out of her balcony window at the two lovers. She closed the doors and her silk curtains, turning away from the obviously private scene and laying herself down on the silken sheets. 

-*- 

Eren breathed hard as Levi’s climax crashed over him, a small wave hitting them at the same time.

“Nngh! Levi!~”

He moaned out as he felt his insides be filled, clutching his lover desperately. Levi groaned into his shoulder as he finished inside of him. They both breathed hard and winced as Levi pulled out. Eren lifted the captain’s head and pressed their foreheads together.

“That’s... that’s how much I love you...”

Eren said as he threaded his fingers through the captain’s hair.

“There isn’t... anyone... who has ever loved someone as much as I love you...”

Levi smiled and chuckled.

“With one exception~”

Eren giggled as their lips met again and the sunrise began to peak over the horizon, igniting the sky into golden flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry for skipping smut but I’ve been feeling really fluffy lately and I just wanted a cute fluffy ending. I have another chapter in the works as well so here’s a lil’ spoiler:
> 
> “We’re having a BBQ tonight”
> 
> “The Commander’s been staying with you, Armin?”
> 
> “Hay, has anyone seen mikasa?”
> 
> “I saw it, the Captain’s sleeping with Eren”


	5. Buff steaks and lean hot dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m baaack!!! Soz for disappearing for so long! Thank you so so much for reading so far, this chapter was a bugger to write and I was just feeling weirdly down and I didn’t want that to project onto this happy fic. Anyway here it is and that chapter of smut you’ve all been waiting for! P.s. I have no idea what I wanted with the chapter title, it’s supposed to be like a BBQ thing? Whatever lol

The five of them had returned home a few nights ago, sad to say goodbye to the beach but glad they could go a day without finding sand in everything. Levi groaned as he stretched on the bed he and Eren shared. He looked at the boy’s sleeping face, smiling at it. The memory of Eren declaring his love to him that night it the water, suddenly filled his mind. He truly was a lucky man.

The sun eventually began beaming through the curtains and he stroked a hand down Eren’s face.

“Love? Love, wake up. It’s morning”

He kissed his forehead and smiled as the cadet opened his sea green eyes. He smiled up at the older and kissed him.

“G’mornin’ cap’in”

He smirked, nuzzling into him. Levi wrapped his arms firmly around him, kissing his cheek.

“What’s on the schedule today?”

Levi said as he sat up stretching, letting his back click. Eren bit his lip as he sat up too, looking at the captain’s neatly sculpted back. Levi stood up and sighed. Eren leaned forward, the sheets covering his upper body as he pulled the elastic of the captain’s underwear back and let it slap against him. The youngster giggled at the trouble he caused. Levi smirked as he turned around and loomed over Eren.

“Oh so that’s how you wanna play, princess?~”

Eren giggled louder as Levi descended upon him, kissing his neck and upper body playfully. He continued tackling Eren until the boy was nothing but a giggling mess before relenting and pulling away. Eren managed to catch his breath and sat up.

“We’re having a BBQ tonight. We’ve invited Armin and his family over”

Eren threw his arms around the captain’s neck and pulled them into a back to chest hug. Levi stroked his head lovingly.

“Are they the only ones coming over?”

Eren giggled and kissed behind his ear. 

“Probably not, on the prospect of free alcohol and under the guise of ‘a family friend’, Hannes will probably be there. But I’ve invited some of my old 104th friends over”

Levi grumbled.

“Great, more brats for me to deal with”

Eren giggled and snuggled him before getting up and walking to his wardrobe.

“They're really just for mikasa, I think with us being so…”

He looked at the captain and gestured to the distance between the two of them.

“... With each other, she’d be getting lonely”

Levi smirked and leaned back on his hands.

“And what am I supposed to do while you’re all playing catch-up?”

Eren came back to him, pulling a shirt over his head and handing levi his button up.

“You can hang out with your own age group for once, so you can see how boring they are”

He booped his nose with his finger and sauntered off to put his jeans on. Levi sighed. Kid was fucking swift at getting what he wanted.

~*~

It was around 6 pm and the party was in full swing. Hannes was almost pass out drunk (but isn't he always?). Jean, Sasha, Armin, Connie, Krista, Ymir and Marco had all turned up and Mikasa seemed pretty happy with her surprise and was enjoying herself. Armin and Eren where currently having some jolly conversation about the kids they used to get bullied by. Them being home from the military for the first time in a while gave them some time to familiarize themselves with what all the other kids had done with their lives.

“And-and, You’ll never guess what happened to Daniel!”

Armin continued, trying and failing to contain his laughter.

“What? What?!”

Eren egged him on, eager to find out what happened to the asshole.

“He-pfft...he mucks out pigs in Sina now!”

“PFFT w-which ones?!”

They burst out, laughing themselves into stitches. Once they calmed down they each took a sip of their drink and Eren decided to continue the conversation.  
“So, other than that, how’s your home life been so far?”

“Pretty much normal, Except from the fact that a giant eyebrow man has been sleeping in my room”

“The Commander’s been staying with you, Armin?”

Armin blushed a little and nodded. Eren nudged him playfully.

“I guess neither of us could keep our hands off, eh?”

Armin giggled and nudged him back.

“Oh don’t you even start, I’ve heard the stories Mikasa has told me and I’m very glad that I don't sleep under the same roof as you two. I have no idea how your parents sleep through it!”

Eren sighed and looked off to where the adults were huddled. He spotted Levi who was holding a beer bottle and looking passive as always. He was having a conversation with Erwin and grisha but he could never hope to understand what it was about. Armin smirked and nudged him out of his trance. Eren looked at him, startled and embarrassed, tucking his hair behind his ear. He cleared his throat nervously.

“S-sorry…”

“It’s okay, but I’d like to be the first to bet that you might be going back to the survey corps with a souvenir~” 

Armin patted his left hand playfully and Eren giggled. If only…

About half an hour later the food was ready and everyone sat down to eat but pretty much everyone was as drunk as an army anyways. As Eren sat down with Armin he looked around cautiously. He hadn’t seen mikasa in a while, and by a while he meant forty five minutes. 

“Hay, has anyone seen mikasa?”

He asked, looking over the table and at the people sitting at it. Jean spoke up, his mouth stuffed with bread.

“I think I saw her and Major Hanji go inside a while ago if that’s helpful?”

Eren nodded and left his seat, rushing off into the house. Said house, was pretty empty compared to the party outside. He called out for her as he went upstairs. There was light coming from under the door to her room and he could hear quiet mumbling coming from it. He leant closer to hear better. It wasn't mumbling he’d heard but moaning! He stumbled back a little and bumped into something. Or rather someone.  
“O-oh! Hi Levi”

He said. Levi looked pretty alright despite the amount of alcohol Eren had seen him drink over the course of the evening. He smirked and pushed the boy up against the door, kissing him passionately. Eren protested at first but found himself melting into it all the same. Eventually the door was pushed open and mikasa poked her head out. She looked sufficiently dishevelled and her breathing was a little laboured. She looked at the two males and sighed. She turned to eren and wiped, from what he could only suppose was, spit from her mouth.

“Thanks for the party tonight Eren, but If you’re gonna fuck the captain can you please do it in your own room. It’s very distracting”

Eren blushed but nodded letting off from the door and pushing Levi into their room. He could’ve sworn he heard something akin to the Major’s voice but that was impossible. Mikasa was a completely unromantic, fit af virgin….right?

He shut the door and pushed Levi onto the bed, straddling him and taking his shirt off. He wobbled a little but righted himself. 

“You’re drunk”

Levi said simply

“So are you”

Eren replied. Levi shrugged in agreement and pulled him down to kiss. Eren settled into his lap and began unbuttoning his shirt, grinding their pelvises together. Levi groaned at the contact and flipped them so that he was on top. He finished undoing his buttons and pulled free of his shirt with the same desperation as if the item of clothing had burned him. 

He rested his arms on either side of the boy’s face, thrusting their clothed hips together and drawing whimpers and whines from him. Eren quickly pushed his hands between them to unbutton the top of Levi’s jeans, pulling the zip open and pulling the monster out of Levi’s pants.

“A-ahn~ sh-shit Eren~” 

He moaned out as he began pulling Eren’s jeans down too, throwing them across the room and landing on Eren’s desk chair. He pushed his fingers into Eren’s mouth.

“Suck for me, princess”

And Eren did so, making them nice and wet before Levi plunged them into his entrance and started fingering him. Eren arched his back, biting back his high pitched moans and fisting his hands in the sheets. Levi curled his fingers, brushing along his velvety insides and spreading him open. He leaned up and connected their lips again, struggling to keep his hips still as he pushed three fingers inside of the boy. Eren broke the kiss, struggling for breath.

“Please Levi, give it to me now. I need it, I need to feel you inside of me~”

His words did more to levi than he let on as he slowly pulled his fingers out and readied himself at his sopping entrance. He sucked into his shoulder as he pushed in, eliciting a delicious moan from his subordinate. He groaned and kissed over his neck, pushing all the way to the hilt. He snapped his hips at the final leg, causing Eren to moan out quickly in surprise. 

“Nn-levi!~”

Levi nuzzled into his neck and kissed up his jaw.

“Shh princess, we don’t want to get caught do we?”

Eren turned his head to him, searching for his lips and gaining them as they engulfed him. Levi groaned into his mouth as he started thrusting inside of him. Eren wrapped his legs around his hips and his arms around his neck. Levi clutched the boy beneath him as his thrusts increased in speed. Eren scratched his nails down his back and moaned with each thrust.

Levi picked up his pace a little more, the bed beginning to shake with their movements. Determined to bury as much of himself as he could in the younger, Levi lifted Eren’s hips and started angling his thrusts more. Eren threw his head back and practically screamed as his prostate was nailed head on. 

Levi growled lowly, biting his neck possessively.

“Does that feel good princess? Does it feel good when I hit your little cum spot?~”

“Hnngh!~ Yes! Yes it does captain~ it feels so, so goooood!~” 

Eren’s eyes were rolling backwards as he could feel his climax steadily approaching. Levi’s thrusts where rapid was he chased his release.

“Eren-ngh!~ I’m-I’M!-“

He couldn’t warn him in time as he spilled his load into the younger’s cavern. This only spurred Eren to cum untouched, letting out an earthshattering moan to couple it. They both breathed hard as they came down from their high, pressing their foreheads together and sharing sloppy kisses.

“I love you”

Eren muttered against his lips. Levi smiled in turn.

“I know”

~*~

“I saw it, the Captain’s sleeping with Eren!”

Sasha shouted to the others as she returned from her trip to the bathroom.

“Well no shit Sherlock” 

Armin giggled and nudged her arm playfully. He turned around when he felt a tap at his shoulder, his mood softening when he saw it was Erwin. The taller leant down to whisper something in his ear before kissing his cheek and pulling the blushing boy away. Their short departure was followed by the echoes of Armin’s friends whooping at him and catcalling.

As the summer peaked its midterm, it seems as if love really was in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay hay hay how’s you like it?! Comments and kudos make my day and please tell me if I’ve fucked something up. While you’re waiting go and have a look at the other works that I DEFINITELY need to update. I also have another book in the works, let’s see how our OTP deal with the stress of the hospital corridors! Anyway, here’s the preview for the next chapter!
> 
> “A little shopping never hurt anyone, Levi!”
> 
> “Wow... you look gorgeous”
> 
> “Who where you with last night mikasa?”
> 
> “What the hell are you doing here, four eyes?”


End file.
